


Mixing Business with Pleasure

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original shifter series [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sex in shifted form(s), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Two of Eric's staff finally decide that it's time to explore the possibilities. Takes place concurrently with "The Lady or the Wolf".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2004.

**_June 2003_ **

Alan Cole, known as Ace to his friends, took his job as head of Eric Tate’s security very seriously, even if he knew that the other man could handle himself very well as either man or wolf. Still, he’d made sure that he and his partner Cale had arrived at the party site several hours before the media event was due to begin in order to ensure that everything was in order.

By the time Eric arrived with his assistant Alexander, the green-eyed blond young man was allowing himself to relax slightly and was sipping a glass of sparkling water. He watched as Eric and Alex split up and waited his chance, gliding through the crowd to appear at Alexander’s side the moment the older man was alone. "Don’t you know you’re supposed to enjoy parties not work them, Sandy?"

Ignoring the hated nickname as rising to the bait would only give Alan the satisfaction he was craving, Alexander took a sip of his martini and chuckled. "There are work parties, and there are play parties; haven’t you figured out the difference yet, Joker?"

"Mixing work and play keeps Sandy from becoming a dull boy," Ace replied, smirking over his glass at the shorter man, the man he intended to claim before the night was over. They’d been ignoring their attraction for years, and he’d had enough. He wanted Sandy, and he intended to have him.

Alexander’s hazel eyes darkened dangerously, but he smiled. "Ahh, but keeping them separate makes Alexander a smart boy." He let his gaze drift past the younger man’s shoulder, and his eyes widened approvingly at the sight of a buxom blonde standing alone by the window. "I just plan on having my playtime later. Bye, Joker." Smirking, he sauntered past the taller man, picking up a glass of champagne and offering it to the woman by the window when he reached her.

Eyes narrowing, Ace watched the other man and the tramp for a moment before deciding not to let yet another opportunity slip past. Joining the couple, despite Sandy’s glare, he slid a possessive arm around the other man’s waist, standing close, and gave the woman a look that should have incinerated her on the spot.

Nearly choking on her drink, the blonde darted a glance from one to the other and decided that no matter how attractive the darker one was, he wasn’t worth dying for. With an incomprehensible mumble, she bolted.

Tilting his head back, Alexander gave Alan a cool glare. "There had better have been a very good reason for that—something along the lines of she’s a corporate spy or an international terrorist."

"More like a poacher." Ace grinned at him, leaned a fraction closer, and brushed his lips over those of the startled man staring at him. "I think we’ve played dumb long enough, don’t you?"

Downing the rest of his drink, Alexander deliberately licked his lips while staring Alan in the eye. "Save it until after the party, Joker; like I said, this is work, and we can’t leave the boss hanging." All that dancing around, four years’ worth, and it had come down to this. Well, he wasn’t the type to walk away from a challenge so, what the hell.

Initially surprised, Ace started to smile as he realized that Sandy was taking him up on his offer. "I’ll hold you to that," he murmured. "And by the way, the name’s Ace, not Joker... unless you want to show up in clown makeup?"

Alexander shrugged, returning the smile. "You call me by my correct name, I’ll call you by yours." He looked over to where their employer was chatting with a woman and chuckled. "Looks like the boss might be taking someone home tonight after all."

Following Sandy’s gaze, Ace grinned. "Leave it to Eric to pick up the most beautiful woman in the room. Though he may find Ms. Lorimer harder to handle than he expects. I’ve heard good things about the lady. Oh, and for the record, I happen to like having a name for you that no one else uses."

"You don’t think the boss is up to it?" Alexander smirked. "Though ten to one he’s chewing both our asses off in the morning for not having her on our lists of known shifters in the city." Taking another drink, he turned his gaze back to Alan. "And if you insist on calling me Sandy, I’m just going to keep calling you Joker, you know."

"It might be worth it. Ferrets are so cute when riled." Ace smirked at him. "And Eric may grumble, but there was no way to know she was a shifter when none of us had met her before. It’s not like we have a registry or anything."

"Watch it or he’ll have us coming up with one," Alexander sighed, downing the rest of his drink. "And you must score less than I thought if that’s how you try to talk people into bed."

"Sandy, we’ve had four years of foreplay. That’s more than enough for anyone." Ace glanced around to check on Eric, and seeing him still engrossed in the lovely Ms. Lorimer, he suddenly kissed Alexander.

Opening his mouth to object, Alexander let out a squawk when he found himself with a mouthful of Alan’s tongue. He thought about protesting, then decided, what the hell, considering that the younger man was a damn good kisser.

"Four years, huh?" he asked when they at last broke apart. "So all that bitching at me was actually courtship?"

"Of course. You don’t think I’d waste that much energy on anything else, do you?" Ace grinned. "Is my fault you’re so difficult?"

Alexander snorted out a laugh at that. "Is it my fault you’re stuck in seventh grade emotionally?"

"Well, you’ll just have to tutor me so I can move on to the more advanced classes."

"You are such a brat," the older man chuckled, shaking his head. "Scary thing is, you remind me of me."

Ace opened his mouth to respond with the retort that had become second nature to him, then thought better of it, deciding he’d rather have Sandy in his bed than get the last word. "Good thing you like brats then, isn’t it?" he murmured.

"Might be like fucking myself," Alexander offered. "So, yeah, it is. If I didn’t like you, don’t think you would have stayed on so long here."

"Oh, so you think you have so much influence with Eric that he’d fire someone good at his job just ‘cause you don’t like him? No offense, cutestuff, but he keeps business and pleasure separate too. But I’ll admit it makes life a lot easier, not to mention more pleasant."

"Never know ‘till you try..." Alexander held Alan’s gaze for a moment, "and I’m not one to try when the person in question is good at their job. And can it with the cutestuff comments, kid. Last I looked, you were the one with the baby face around here."

"Ah, but I’m a wet dream; you’re cute." Ace grinned at him. "But you’re my wet dream, if that helps."

"Be still my heart." Realizing that he wasn’t going to win this discussion, Alexander started walking through the party, Alan at his side. "So going back to my place and fucking each other senseless after this is over seems to be the plan for the evening."

A shiver ran down Ace’s spine at those words. "It’s certainly mine," he agreed in a voice gone husky with lust. "I wonder if pulling the fire alarm would end the party sooner?" he murmured.

"Business before pleasure, Joker," Alexander admonished, wagging his finger in the younger man’s face. "We’ve both got work to do, at least until the boss heads out."

"And now that he’s spotted the pretty lady model, we won’t be able to pry him out of here till she leaves." Ace groaned. "I wonder if she’s amenable to bribes?"

"If she was, I don’t think the boss would be interested. Cheer up though, kid, haven’t you had to wait for anything you wanted before? Consider it a few more hours of... foreplay." Chuckling, Alexander brushed past Alan, purposefully sliding against his body before making his way to a group of people he knew and joining in their conversation.

Groaning, Ace gave his drink an evil look, wanting something stronger just then. This was going to be one hell of a long party. Sighing, he joined Cale, chatting with him for a few moments before they split up again to keep an eye on the security arrangements.

Throughout the evening, Alexander found he was hyper-aware of Alan’s presence in the room, something he found disconcerting as well as arousing. By the time Eric was ready to leave, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"The lady is accompanying you home, Boss?" he asked, surprised.

"No..." Eric looked thoughtful. "I didn’t even broach the subject. Perhaps another night." He looked up when Alan and Cale joined them. "Ready?"

"More than you can imagine," Ace muttered, making Cale, who was aware that his partner had finally made a move on his object of lust, snicker.

"Gina’s got the car waiting downstairs." Alexander slipped his small cell phone back into his tux pocket, giving Cale a look when the youngest of them smirked at him.

"Watch it, featherhead," Ace hissed, "or I’ll tell Gina that you’ve been fantasizing about her!"

Cale subsided quickly, giving his friend a dirty look.

Eric looked back over his shoulder at the other men, then gave an ‘I don’t want to know’ shake of his head as they all entered the elevator.

Finding himself standing next to Alan, Alexander couldn’t resist the temptation and slid his hand behind the other man to grab his ass, all without a change in his expression.

Ace jumped, barely biting back a yelp, and he shot Alexander a look over his shoulder. "Behave, Sandy!"

"What?" the shorter man asked innocently.

Eric rubbed at his temples. "Fucking spring fever; I hate it," he muttered to no one in particular.

"What, you don’t like the mating season?" Ace snickered, grinning at his boss and friend. "You would if that pretty redhead were in here with us."

"Well, she isn’t, is she, and if you don’t want to find yourself on a flight out to San Jose to check the security at the plant there, I’d suggest you drop the subject."

Alexander blinked, surprised by the tone of Eric’s voice. The boss had never reacted like that before; maybe there was something wolfish going on here.

Ace’s face blanked, and he fell back a half step, knowing when he’d been slapped down.

"So... looks like the launch went well," Alexander said swiftly, shooting Alan a sympathetic look. "I’ll put together the package of what I learned for you to go over on Monday."

Grateful when the elevator doors opened at their destination, Cale exited first, checking to make sure no psychopaths were lurking in the shadows, and Ace followed his employer and soon to be lover in silence.

Pausing when Gina pulled the limo up and opened the door, Eric looked back at his security chief. "Sorry about that, Ace. Like you said, mating season and it’s getting to me. Alexander, do you need a ride back?"

"It’s okay, Boss. I’ll catch one with the brute squad."

"I resemble that remark," Ace said, but not as cockily as he might have, still watching Eric a bit warily. He wasn’t used to the other man taking his temper out on him, and he didn’t want to do anything to make it happen again.

"All right. Good night, gentlemen." Eric climbed into the limo and immediately poured himself a drink.

"Whoa," Alexander murmured, once the stretch had pulled away. "I’d say Ms. Lorimer got under the boss’s skin in a big way."

"I hope she does more than that soon, or none of us may survive!" Ace stared after the car as well before shaking himself. "Go away, Cale." Ignoring the other man after that, he pulled Sandy into his arms and kissed him hungrily.

Pulling back before he gave in to his desire to rip the other man’s clothes off, Alexander ignored Cale’s snickers. "You’d better have your car here because if we have to ride with the lovesick loon over there, I’ll kick his ass."

Laughing, Ace managed to nod, ignoring Cale’s sputtered comments about being a gyrfalcon, not a loon. "Yeah, it’s just over here. Good _night_ , Cale." He steered Sandy toward the sporty car he’d bought the previous year, intent on getting him someplace with a bed as rapidly as possible.

The minute they were in the car, Alexander reached up and undid his tie, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and sighing in relief. "I know I look good in one of these, but, damn, they get uncomfortable after a while."

"I’ll bet you look even better in nothing. And I’m looking forward to finding out."

"So hurry up and drive, already, Joker," Alexander murmured. "I know you know where my place is."

"If I drove any faster, I’d have to file a flight plan." Ace darted a glance over at him when they stopped for a traffic light. "Not long, lover."

"If the damn car wasn’t so small, I’d say forget waiting even that long."

"Sandy, I want to do you tonight, not get arrested and become the bitch of someone named Bubba!" Ace laughed. "We’ll be there in five minutes."

Alexander sighed. "Well, there go my plans for tonight; I had grand designs of hearing you call me that too."

"Delusions of grandeur there, ferret boy. But that’s okay, I like Sandy much better than Bubba." He pulled into the garage with a sigh of relief, laughing when he glanced in the rearview as he turned and saw that Eric’s car was only now coming up the street. "Come on, we’re almost home free."

"Hey, that’s Mr. Ferret boy to you, bushy tail," Alexander growled as he swung out of the car. "And Gina must have driven the boss around to let him cool off some. Let’s get out of here before he decides to go after us both for getting some while he isn’t." Circling around the car, he nudged Alan toward the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Ace grinned at the smaller man. "It might also have something to do with Gina obeying the speed limits while I doubled them. I was in a hurry to get here." He kept to the opposite side of the elevator, fairly certain that the next time he touched Sandy, he wasn’t going to be able to stop.

Keeping well to his side for the same reason although he didn’t know it, Alexander chuckled. "So Cale really has the hots for her?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "It’s a wonder he doesn’t pant whenever she’s within a hundred yard radius. The boy has it bad. I can’t decide whether she’s really oblivious to it or just not interested and ignoring it so she doesn’t hurt his feelings."

"Well, I didn’t notice it, so she might not’ve either. With Gina the direct approach works so much better." He grinned, knowing that from experience.

"Apparently she’s not the only one. If I’d realized four years ago that all I had to do was _say_ I wanted you, we’d have been here a lot sooner," Ace sighed, nearly shoving Alexander down the hall toward his apartment the instant the elevator doors opened.

"Hey, careful there," Alexander laughed. "And no, that’s not all you would have had to do. You had to grow up some, kid, and while you still have some to do, you’re getting there." He unlocked his apartment door, reached behind him and grabbed Alan by the waistband of his tux pants, and dragged him into his place.

"And careful there," Ace retorted though he followed the tug without any struggle. "You don’t want to damage anything." He looked around curiously, never having been in Alexander’s apartment before.

Alexander followed Alan’s gaze, watching him take in the blond wood furniture and brass accents. His gaze paused at the drum kit in the corner, and Alexander grinned. "Hey, gotta have something to do to keep busy, right. You can have the rest of the tour later though. Right now..." He took a step back and shifted, his clothes falling to the floor around him. Crawling out of the tangle of linen and silk, Alexander shook himself then shifted back to stand before Alan nude.

Watching, Ace grinned. "I see a smaller form has its advantages. If I tried that, my tail would get stuck. And the bossman would end up with a shredded wardrobe," he added with a chuckle as he toed off his shoes and peeled off his shirt, then shed his pants, leaving him as naked as the other man within moments.

"Now then," he purred, taking the step necessary to bring their bodies into alignment, hands going to Alexander’s hips.

Sliding an arm around Alan’s neck, Alexander pulled him in for a kiss, pressing his tongue into the younger man’s mouth and grinding up into his body until they were both fully aroused and panting. "Bedroom’s this way," he murmured, backing down the hall toward the master suite, tapping the light panel as he entered the room to illuminate the black, gray and chrome decor with a soft glow.

Vaguely aware of the attractive room, Ace was much more interested in the man in front of him and suddenly leaped forward, tumbling them onto the bed. "Much better," he purred, grinning down at the startled man beneath him.

Recovering quickly, Alexander gave a smug smile. "Nah, much better will be when I get you in me. This is just good."

"Mmm, I can’t argue with that." Ace rocked against him and lowered his head for a deep kiss, one that left both of them panting. "Lube?" he asked, suddenly desperate for exactly what Alexander had suggested.

"Top drawer on the right," Alexander gasped, winding a leg around Alan’s thigh and groaning as their erections slid together. "Grab it quick, or I’m going to do something that doesn’t need it."

"Next time," Ace gasped, rocking against him as he snatched up the tube and squeezed some onto his fingers, reaching down in the same movement to press one inside the smaller man.

Groaning and relaxing himself, Alexander grabbed for the lube and squirted some out into his palm so that he could slick Alan’s cock up as well. "You, not the fingers, now," he demanded, tightening his grip on his lover’s cock.

"Then you kind of need to let go," Ace pointed out, laughing despite his own arousal. He laughed again when instead of releasing him, Sandy drew him where he wanted him and pushed up demandingly. "Pushy bottom," he chuckled, his breath hissing out between his teeth as he sank into the tight channel. "Oh fuck, you feel incredible!"

Letting the breath he’d been holding go in a sharp gust, Alexander squirmed, pulling his legs back and getting comfortable beneath Alan’s weight. "If you’re going to complain about it, I could always show you that I can be a pushy top too," he murmured, bucking upward. "And you’d feel better if you would move!"

"It wasn’t a complaint, just an observation, Sandy m’love." Ace slowly drew his hips back, moaning as he felt Alexander’s body cling to him, then thrust forward sharply, driving into him to the hilt. "Yeah," he rasped, "moving’s good."

"Oh yeah." Alexander arched his back, sliding his hands over Alan’s chest to rub and pinch his nipples, and they fell into a rhythm designed to bring them both pleasure.

"We’re perfect together," Ace rasped, one hand reaching between them to curl around his lover’s cock, stroking him eagerly. He watched Alexander, loving his expressiveness, knowing that he was the one who’d brought that look of pleasure to his face.

"Pretty damn close," Alexander rasped, wondering why they’d put this off for so long and not really able to think of a good reason right then—not really able to think at all because of the way Alan was moving in him and jerking him off.

"Yeah." Moving a little faster now, Ace kissed him, tongue hungrily seeking every moan and sigh. He could taste Alexander, feel him in his hand and around his cock, and it was everything he’d wanted. His eyes flew open to stare into the dark ones below him, and he cried Sandy’s name as he came.

Alexander’s whole body tightened, and he came as well, wetting his belly and Alan’s hand with the force of his climax. "Oh, fuck," he murmured, smiling up at his lover through half-lidded eyes. "That was..." He paused and grinned. "You called me Alexander."

Ace sighed. "Stubborn bastard. What’s wrong with Sandy, I’d like to know? It’s a perfectly acceptable form for Alexander and has the advantage that no one else calls you that," he grumbled.

"Tell me just where you came up with it considering nothing about me is sandy colored, and maybe I’ll give in on it," the older man chuckled.

"I never said it was color," Ace replied, eyeing him as if he were nuts. "I just wanted a name that was _mine_ ," he muttered, nuzzling his lover’s throat. "It just... felt right."

Alexander considered that for a long moment, then smiled. "Guess that means I’m stuck with it then, and you as well."

"’Bout time," Ace grumbled, finally rolling off his lover but drawing him on top of him with an arm around his waist. "You are one stubborn bastard, Sandy m’love."

Alexander smirked. "Thank you," he chuckled before leaning in to kiss the younger man. "It’s a skill I’ve worked many years on developing."

"You are terrifyingly successful," Ace muttered when Alexander drew back slightly. "Good thing you’re so damn cute. Oh _God_ ," he suddenly groaned, arms tightening around Sandy as he pulled him closer to bury his face in the older man’s throat. His voice was somewhat muffled as he continued, "Eric’s going to want to get started at an unholy hour in the morning, isn’t he? He really needs someone to distract him. He’s starting to mess with our sex lives."

"Poor Joker," Alexander chuckled, nuzzling the side of Alan’s head. "I’m used to it, so don’t worry. I can get by on three hours sleep if I have to." He chuckled and licked his lover’s ear. "Besides, if I read things right, he’s going to be trying to get the lovely Ms. Lorimer in his bed, and then we’ll have plenty of time to relax."

"I wonder if the lady’s amenable to bribes? Then again, the way the two of them were looking at each other tonight, it probably won’t be necessary. I just hope she doesn’t hold out too long, or we’ll be getting less than when we were sniping at each other."

Alexander collapsed back onto the bed, laughing helplessly. "Poor thing, that’s a fate worse than death. Want me to call her? ‘Pardon me, Ms. Lorimer, but would you put out for the boss because Ace really wants to get laid?’"

"Would you?" Ace batted his eyes at his lover, then ducked the pillow that Alexander swung at him. Laughing, he curled closer, spooning around the other man. "What? You suggested it, not me!"

"Ass," Alexander sighed. "And you wondered why I tried to avoid this..."

"Awww, I’m worth it, and you know it." Ace pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "And I knew you would be, or I wouldn’t have kept trying after you slapped me down so many times. And if you ever repeat this, I’ll deny it, but you were right to wait. I was too young for you then."

Alexander merely smirked at that, giving Ace an ‘I told you so’ look.

"Don’t be so smug, ferret boy, or I’ll..." Ace suddenly trailed off with a wicked grin, and before Alexander had a chance to more than start to look worried, he shifted and poked his cold, wet, pointy nose into his lover’s exposed navel.

"Argh!" Alexander yelled in surprise, shoving the smirking red fox off of him. Knowing there wasn’t any way he could take Ace down if he shifted too, Alexander reached out and tugged his lover’s bushy tail, laughing aloud when Alan yelped.

Sharp teeth closed carefully on Sandy’s hand while the fox’s eyes sparkled up him. When Alexander let go, Ace made sure to swipe his tail across Sandy’s face as he twisted away, protecting his extremity.

He shifted back to human form, laughing aloud as he knelt beside Alexander. "No tail pulling, ferret-face! After all, your whole body could be used as a slinky."

Alexander smirked. "And just imagine how good it’ll feel against _your_ whole body."

Ace blinked, then shivered, a frisson of pleasure running down his spine. "Nice image. Sounds like you’re going to be fun to play with, in more ways than one." He leaned in for a kiss, one hand running through the sparse red hair on Sandy’s chest.

"You doubted it, and you still chased after me for four years?" Alexander sounded amused. "You must run on faith, Joker."

"Well, I was pretty sure, but hard evidence is good. Care to demonstrate anything else?" He grinned wickedly, propping his chin on Sandy’s chest.

Alexander was about to answer when the phone rang—the line that only Eric had. "Right now I think I’m going to demonstrate how good I am at my job," he sighed, reaching for the handset and glancing at the clock. Five a.m., the boss really had it bad.

Ace let out a short wail of frustration before pulling a pillow over his face. "Damn," he grumbled, muffled by the pillow. "She better do him soon. This is messing with _my_ love life!"

Trying not to laugh out of sheer frustration as he answered the phone, Alexander rubbed a hand over Ace’s back, trying to soothe him. "Uh huh... Yeah... How many? To where? Okay, got it. Yeah, they’ll be there."

Hanging up, he closed his eyes and groaned. "Want to go look for wild flowers with me?"

"Depends. Any chance of some splendor in the grass?" Ace’s blue eyes sparkled in his flushed face as he pushed the pillow away. "And do we have time to shower properly first?"

"At a florist, fool," Alexander laughed, swatting at the taller man with his pillow, "and there’s this wonderful invention called a telephone. That combined with Eric’s name gets you anything you want so no showering is necessary."

"Oh good. So we don’t even have to leave the bed. The shower can come later." Ace suddenly shifted and flicked his tail over Sandy’s nose.

"Ass," Alexander said affectionately, pulling the fox into his arms and rolling Ace over onto his back to rub his belly. "Now let Alexander do his job, then maybe you can get some more nookie in," he cooed, snickering.

The fox gave him a look of utter disgust, though he didn’t move away from the petting hand. Indeed, judging by the state of his renewed erection, Ace _really_ liked having his belly rubbed.

"Hmmm, this could be entertaining," Alexander laughed, sitting up enough to reach his PDA, continuing to stroke Ace’s soft belly while searching for florists’ numbers.

The fox huffed at him, tail lashing slightly, hampered by the fact that he was lying on it. He squirmed, panting now, hard and dripping as Sandy touched him. He knew he’d never hear the end of it if he came just from having his belly rubbed, but just then he didn’t really care.

Grinning widely, Alexander rubbed patterns on Ace’s stomach with his thumb while dialing the florist, his eyes never leaving Ace’s.

Squirming, Ace was fighting to hold back now, but the fox’s body had other ideas, and he whined softly. His paws flexed in the air, nothing to brace against, nothing to distract him from the pleasure of Sandy’s touch, and he knew it wouldn’t be long.

"Hello. Yes, Alexander Hawkins here... Yes, Eric Tate’s assistant. Sorry for the early disturbance, but Mr. Tate needs a bouquet of wild flowers made up and delivered. Yes, I said wildflowers. Yes, I’m sure that’s what Mr. Tate wants. No, I’m not going to call and ask him, can you do it or not? Fine, have it delivered to this address."

As Alexander read off the address Eric had given him, his gaze remained glued to Ace’s squirming body, and he slid his thumb under Ace’s erection, pressing down on the satiny smooth skin at the base of his sheath.

The fox’s whines were growing louder and sharper, his body writhing as Sandy played with him. He was practically barking now, indifferent to whether the florist on the other end of the phone could hear him, knowing the man could never imagine what was really happening. His body tightened, and he sucked his breath in, knowing he was a heartbeat from coming and that nothing would be able to stop his howl of release.

"What’s that? Oh, it’s my pet." Alexander grinned at this. "I think he smells a female in heat or something, he’s going crazy. Yeah, it makes it hard to sleep, but then, so does my boss. Thanks again. Yes, charge it to the account, and have it delivered as soon as possible."

Hanging up, Alexander murmured encouraging words as he kept up the motion that seemed to be driving Ace crazy. "C’mon, babe, no big bad florists to hear you now, let go."

Not even Sandy’s smug comment could stop that now, and Ace _howled_ as he came, creamy fluid covering Sandy’s hand and his own belly fur. It seemed to go on forever, his body shaking with the pleasure, and Sandy never let him go.

"Damn..." Alexander murmured, gentling his touch as Ace shuddered in his lap, the sight making him hard as stone. Unable to resist, he arched up, rubbing his cock against Ace’s fur, groaning as the strands slid along his skin, teasing him.

Slowly coming down from his own climax, it took Ace a minute to notice what Sandy was doing, but when he did, even in fox form he managed a wicked grin. He licked a kiss over one of Alexander’s wrists, then began to squirm, rubbing himself against his mate’s erection, loving the hardness that pressed into him.

"Ohh, yeah," Alexander moaned, leaning back against the headboard and rocking his hips against Ace’s motions. He had to grin at the thought of Ace in fox form covered in both their come, but then a particularly sinuous move from the fox drove all other thoughts out of his mind.

Ace twisted free of Sandy’s lax grip, rubbing along the dripping shaft. He rolled to his feet, peering back to watch as he wagged his bushy tail over the sensitive flesh. An idea struck him, and he turned more, then suddenly pressed his cold nose against the head while continuing to tease the shaft with his tail.

"Bastard!" Alexander howled, starting violently and pushing the fox off of him as he flipped over, protecting his assets.

Ace made a mental note that Sandy didn’t like that as much as he did, and a long, hot tongue came out to lap at whatever parts of Sandy he could reach in that position. And if his cold, pointy nose should happen to press against Sandy’s opening, well, it had to go somewhere, didn’t it? Mentally laughing, he tried to coax Alexander to relax again.

"I’m going to buy you a warmer for that damn thing," Alexander growled, though he groaned and relaxed, spreading his legs wider and arching down into the mattress.

Ace yipped a laugh, tongue alternately lashing Sandy’s cock and pressing into his slowly yielding opening, wanting to give Alexander the same pleasure he’d had.

Alexander moaned again, arching back but taking care not to shove Ace off the bed. "Damn, that feels good," he sighed.

Ace wished he could fuck Sandy like this, but after that last climax, no way in hell was he getting it up again for a while. He’d just have to satisfy his lover in other ways. And the length and flexibility of his tongue in this form would help him with that.

He settled himself between Sandy’s spread legs, nose gliding up the length of the crevice between his cheeks while Alexander shivered. Then without any warning the cold nose was replaced by the hot tongue that pushed its way past the relaxed muscle, pressing inside Sandy’s body to its full length. And Ace knew from experience what having your prostate _licked_ felt like.

"Fuck!" Alexander howled, spreading his legs wider and bowing his back, burying his face in the pillows as he shuddered. There was something to be said for foxes between the bushy tails and the long tongues.

Ace sat up, shifting back to human form as he did. "If you insist," he murmured, biting at Sandy’s shoulders. He settled between Alexander’s legs, two fingers nudging at his entrance, and slowly pressed forward, stroking the slick passage and massaging the sensitive gland. Alexander moaned again and pushed backward, impaling himself on Ace’s fingers. "Damn, you’re good at that - and if you tell anyone I said that, I’m going to bite you," he added, before shuddering when Ace massaged his prostate.

"Promise?" Ace chuckled, twisting his fingers inside Sandy and enjoying the shudder of pleasure that rippled over his body. "God, you’re gorgeous like this. I could watch you for hours."

"Don’t - don’t think I’m going to last that long," Alexander panted, giving in and leaning all his weight on one hand so that he could jerk himself off with the other.

"We can start over... and over and over," Ace purred, watching him avidly. "I have four years of denial to make up for, Sandy."

Alexander could only moan as he gave himself over to the crashing sensations and came, his whole body shuddering.

Ace immediately twisted around his lover to suckle on his cock, lapping the scant fluid away with long swipes of his tongue. "Mmm, my new favorite snack."

"Better move if you don’t want me to fall on you," Alexander warned before collapsing on the bed.

Ace just chuckled and tugged the slighter man on top of him, his arms going around Sandy to hold him close. "Who said I didn’t want you on me?"

Alexander snorted but didn’t try to move. "Well, I didn’t think you’d want to be trapped under my crotch when I fell asleep again."

"I’d be in the perfect position to wake you up again!"

"The mind may be willing, but the flesh is getting older," Alexander chuckled. "Might need a little recovery time here, Joker."

"Long as I’m not going to have to wait another four years for the next time," Ace retorted, nuzzling his throat. God, it felt good to have Sandy in his arms, even better than he’d imagined so many nights.

"Nah," Alexander yawned, "don’t want you to go psycho on us all, plus—and again, you spread this around and I will get you—I like you."

Ace beamed at him. "Finally!" he crowed. "Does this mean we can pick out china patterns?" He batted his eyes at Sandy.

"And a baby bonnet for you, fool."

"Naw, fortunately, that’s not likely since in case you missed it, we’re both guys, Sandy m’love. But you know the others are going to have a field day with this. I think they all had bets on when I’d give up or you’d give in."

Sandy grumbled but didn’t sound too put out. "Now they can all bet on if Cale manages to get Gina’s attention."

"Actually, I think she’s starting to soften... which means I’m gonna come into some cash soon. I have a feeling he’ll win in the end." Ace grinned at Alexander. "Can’t imagine why I identified with him."

"If you end up in the money, let me know so you can pay for dinner that night."

"I’ll take you out this weekend. After all, I just won big in the Ace and Sandy sweepstakes. I always bet on myself."

"No lack of pride there," Alexander snorted. "Should I ask how much the pool was?"

"Let’s just say the sky’s the limit for our celebratory dinner," Ace smirked. "A lot of fools thought you’d hold out against my extraordinary self." He grinned mischievously.

"And just how much did you lose over the last four years?"

"Why do you think I don’t have a new car this year, you stubborn ferret?" Ace laughed.

"Why do you think I do?" Alexander asked, giving a sly smile.

"What?! Why you..." Laughing, Ace pinched his ass.

"You never wondered why Gina and Lea were betting so much?" Alexander laughed, smacking at Ace’s hands when the other man tried to pinch him again.

"A conspiracy! Oh, you are so going to pay for that, Sandy," Ace warned, chuckling.

"I’m terrified," Alexander snorted.

"And I _wanted_ this?" Ace muttered under his breath. "If I hadn’t gone and fallen in love with you, Sandy, you’d be in deep shit right now."

"Good thing you did then, isn’t it?" Alexander asked innocently.

Ace eyed him. "I’m totally screwed, aren’t I?"

"Well, if it helps, I love you too. Wouldn’t be here otherwise."

There was a beat of silence. "Yeah, it helps. A lot. But uh, what you said before, about not telling anyone... did you mean anything?" Ace couldn’t believe that, didn’t think that Sandy was the type of man to sleep with someone yet pretend nothing was going on, but he was confused, a state he’d almost grown used to since meeting Alexander.

Alexander looked confused for a beat. "Considering Cale saw us tear out of there together, I don’t think there will be anyone left to tell by the time we surface from here, but no, I didn’t mean hide our relationship, I meant hide the fact that you can wrap me around your tongue and your dick like a puppet."

"Oh. Well, yeah, that’s probably best ‘cause otherwise I’d have to admit to being wrapped around that slinky little body of yours."

"You still haven’t seen everything this slinky body can do, either."

Ace shivered. "That’ll be something to look forward to then. We still have lots to learn about each other." He smiled at the thought and kissed Sandy lightly.

Alexander smiled. "After we take a nap."

"Sleep. God yes. If only the bossman leaves us alone long enough. I really hope that other redhead takes him to bed soon, if only so he won’t disturb us in ours!"

"We’ll cross our fingers and toes."

"And anything else that can be crossed." Ace grinned again as he slid down in the bed, taking Alexander with him. "Later. Need sleep now."

Alexander shook his head as he arranged himself more comfortably. "I already said that."

Ace groaned and shut his eyes, refusing to say another word.

*** 

What seemed like mere moments later, he was jolted awake by the sound of the phone, and he focused bleary eyes on the clock to see that it was ten. Five hours of sleep, less actually, was definitely not enough. "If that’s the boss, please kill him," he groaned.

"Can’t, he signs our paychecks—well, actually, I do so I can kill him." Alexander fumbled for the phone and finally picked it up. "Yes? Uh huh, reservations at Angelina’s for two, seven o’clock, got it. Anything else? Sorry, Boss, no go on that one." He hung up the phone and groaned, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Now what?" Ace groaned. "And why the hell can’t he phone and make his own reservations. He obviously knows how to use the bloody thing!"

"Because no one would believe it was him calling and I know the right people to get what he needs," Alexander yawned, rolling to his side to give Ace a kiss before grunting and getting out of bed to look for his PDA.

Ace grabbed an arm and tumbled Sandy back onto the bed. "I suggest we concentrate on what I need for a little while... which would be you."

"Ah ah, let me get this done, then I’m all yours," Alexander promised.

"Only if you turn the damn phone off," Ace sighed, sinking back into the pillows. "Fine, fine, do what you need to. But I swear that if the bossman gets anywhere with that pretty wolf, I’m going to phone him every couple of hours on their first night together!"

Alexander chuckled. "I really don’t want to be cleaning pieces of you out of the carpet, Joker, so don’t antagonize the boss, okay?"

"Why not? He’s antagonizing the hell out of me right now! Besides, if I read Ms. Lorimer right, she’ll keep him busy. That’s one lady who likes living up to the stereotype of a feisty redhead," Ace chuckled. "Which means we may actually have time for ourselves for a change. Good timing, Sandy."

"That’s because I’m perfect," Alexander laughed. "go back to sleep, Ace, I’ll get the boss what he wants, then do the same."

"I think what he wants is Traci," Ace snorted, "and she’ll get herself. Hurry up though," he mumbled, already starting to doze off, "I think I’m going to sleep better with my teddy-ferret."

Alexander snorted at the endearment. "Just don’t go squashing your..." He chuckled, seeing that Ace was asleep again, and went to make his call, finishing it up quickly before crawling back into bed and curling close. "I think I’m going to like my cuddle fox as well," he murmured as he too fell asleep.


End file.
